


No Sweeter Innocence

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [70]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: unicorn-of-satan on tumblr prompted: Can you do spierfeld and the "step back I think I'm gonna vomit" vine





	No Sweeter Innocence

> _AU in which Bram didn’t attend Creekwood and they meet at university. Based on **[this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWd2K0iVLNvM&t=ZWQ4Yjk2NjJhYzdiOWJjZGYyMWM4MjI2MWRlM2RhZjNlN2YyNjFlMixxMVBuRm9yUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbmO_SF7cOkRS-fsveq62dw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fspierfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184277417805%2Fcan-you-do-spierfeld-and-the-step-back-i-think&m=0)**  vine._

Bram stepped out into the courtyard of the university campus and immediately noticed the crowd that had rallied outside. He supposed it must have happened while he was still in his morning lab, and wondered what it was about.

As he approached the large gathering, he realized that they were distinctly separated into two groups and Bram could see why. There picket signs and the offensive images on them made it clear that the larger majority were a group of homophobic protesters. Why they were on campus was still unclear to Bram.

Bram knew he had a class in half an hour, but this was considerably more important than a lecture about medieval British literature. He stood his ground alongside the members of the on-campus LGBTQ club, recognizing what a long way he’d come since being closeted in high-school.

Eventually, Bram recognized a few students who were in some of his classes, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Simon Spier. Simon was in one of his first-year communication arts lectures, a compulsory course for many freshmen. He’d only spoken to Simon a few times in class discussions, which was enough to make Bram want to know him more.

He made his way towards Simon, lightly tapping him to get his attention.

“Bram!” Simon smiled at him, and Bram noticed a slight reddish tinge near Simon’s eye.

“What happened?” Bram pointed to Simon’s face.

“Oh you know how these things go,” Simon shrugged.

Bram nodded, not exactly sure what Simon meant, but certain that he was not going to leave his side for the rest of this fiasco.

“But it’s good to see you, especially on this side. You wouldn’t believe how many of our classmates are over there,” Simon gestured over to the group of protestors.

“That’s disgusting,” Bram shook his head. “But what started this?”

“Professor Drew was fired a few days ago,” Simon began. “She’s in the Physics department, and the administration did it because they found out she was married to a woman,”

“They can’t do that,” Bram said fiercely.

“They did,” Simon shook his head. “Her niece attends the school and organized the rally. Eventually, some assholes found out about it and arranged a gathering of discriminatory pieces of shit,”

Bram looked over to the other side once again, shocked to see his Economics professor angrily spewing some vile words against students.

“Oh my god, that’s Professor Peterson,” Bram exclaimed, immediately making the decision to drop his class.

There was a continuous back and forth between the two sides, and Bram found himself and Simon pushed towards the frontlines. It felt like each hateful remark was directed specifically at him. Each word was meant to tear him to shreds and with one look at Simon, Bram knew that Simon felt the same.

At that moment, he had a crazy idea. He didn’t know what would be the reaction, or if it would put himself, or worse Simon in some sort of danger. But he didn’t want to think, he’d done that for years.

He leaned over towards Simon, and quietly said: “Do you trust me?”

Simon nodded a quick yes, and Bram took his hand and led him right in the center of everyone’s attention. He made sure that Professor Peterson had a good view and proudly stated: “Hey professor!” before kissing Simon Spier.

If cloud nine was a real thing, Bram could have sworn he was on cloud ten. Kissing Simon felt like a revelation he had waited his whole life to receive. Despite the fact that he was in front of the people who wanted nothing more than to kick him down, Bram had never felt safer. 

When Bram opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Simon smiling up at him and for a moment he forgot where he was. The next thing he felt was someone trying to push him away, but Simon held him steady.  

Peterson dramatically yelled, “I’m going to vomit!” before embarrassingly dry heaving in front of everyone. The result was a roar of laughter and applause, with Peterson becoming a joke in front of the student body.

The two of them were ushered out of the way and Simon held onto Bram’s hand the entire time. They made their way to a bench nearby and took a seat, revelling in what they had just done.

“That was genius,” Simon said breathily. “And a really smooth move, if I do say so myself,”

Bram could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, he hadn’t intended to be that obvious, hoping it would just slide by as a decision made in the heat of the moment. But Simon could see right through him.

“I’m sorry,” Bram apologized. “If you didn’t want…”

“I very much did want…” Simon replied. “Being a daring revolutionary was just an added bonus,”


End file.
